


Mayhem At The Market

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Assassination Attempt(s), Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Evie Frye needing help never boded well for Jacob.





	

Evie Frye needing help never boded well for Jacob. This was mostly because helping Evie usually involved being a distraction while she snuck around. If questioned, Evie would merely say that it made no difference from Jacob’s normal routine since he was always being a distraction as well as doing stupid and dangerous things. One event that always came to mind was the assassination of Harold Drake. The man was located in a (somehow bulletproof) glass-roofed pavilion at Whitechapel Market. This time Evie had Jacob to distract a muscular and angry-looking guard. And if your definition of “distract” was to beat the guard to death and flee when his mates showed up, that is exactly what he did. After successfully evading -murdering- the guards, Jacob returned to the markets to watch the action from a perch jutting out from a nearby roof. He was rewarded with the sound of an explosion, the resulting screams of panic and Evie calmly exiting the building. Spotting him crouching on the roof like a lone crow, Evie climbed up to join him.  
“Why do your assassinations always end in explosions? What happened in there?” He asked.  
“I climbed onto a ledge and detonated a box of explosives with my pistol.” She explained, before scowling at him, “And not _all_ of my assassinations involve explosions!”  
“They have so far.” Jacob pointed out. Before Evie could reply, extending their argument, a member of the local police force noticed them and demanded that they surrender.  
“Run for it?” Jacob suggested.  
“Run for it.” Evie agreed, before they sprinted in different directions, scrambling over the rooftops.


End file.
